


Свет небес и земли

by Tamarrion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, New Jedi Order, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, The Yuuzhan Vong War, Torture, Warning: Yuuzhan Vongs, Yuuzhan Vongs, Yuuzhan Vongs customs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamarrion/pseuds/Tamarrion
Summary: Фанфик по одной из книг цикла "Новый Орден Джедаев". Джасен Соло в плену у южин-вонгов, и одному из вонгов это очень, очень не нравится.Кхали Ла, на мой взгляд, совершенно незаслуженно забытый персонаж НОДа (как, впрочем, и 95% прочих южин-вонгов). Почитать про него можно тут: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Khalee_LahНаписано в ноябре 2007 года.





	

«И погибло в придачу к ним тридцать йорик-кораллов, а к ним еще чаан-марх, что вез властителя преторит-вонгов» — я останавливаюсь на мгновение, не желая восхвалять соперника, но все же продолжаю, — «Да будет Юн-Йаммка к нему милостив, как к тебе он был милостив, о повелитель, благородный, побеждающий, в тот час, что сотворил он твою судьбу для великих деяний» — и вот уже рука, небрежно выводившая строки, чуть медлит, а затем продолжает, и я будто не ведаю, то, что пишет она, — «И благословенны пусть будут взгляды твои, которыми ты наделяешь меня, и тогда будто умираю я, а за убитого неблагосклонным взглядом не дадут ни платы за кровь, ни отмщения. Ах, моя любовь к тебе вечна в силу твоего бытия, она достигла предела, не увеличивается, и не уменьшается. Болен я тобой, и усладительна мне эта болезнь, и желанен недуг, и страдающий не желает от него избавляться, и больному неприятно выздоравливать. Облака научились от моих слез и потекли непрерывными, проливными дождями, и не мила мне ночь, не друг она мне, огни страсти звездами горят в ней, а я пасу звезды, неподвижные и движущиеся». 

И строки бегут по лепесткам вниз, не думая кончаться, но мысли бегут много быстрее, и перемешались в них и образы того, о ком думать непозволительно, и о том, что случилось ранее в пространстве, неподалеку от Миркра. Воины ждут моих приказов, и служки Юн-Йаммки уже затянули свои заунывные песнопения, а я все сижу, не в силах оторвать взгляда от темной вязи. Любовь моя как океан на позабытой нашей родине, планете Богов великих, безбрежна она, как небо над тихими волнами... Дверь открывается почти неслышно, и через пару мгновений меня обвивают руки, и это прикосновение холоднее космоса и взглядов того, о ком я мечтаю. Тихий смешок раздается над ухом, и я морщусь — даже дыхание стыло. 

— Ты холоден, о пророк. Что течет в твоих жилах? 

— Ненависть, о повелитель. Ты пошлешь это ему? 

Я рву лепестки и небрежно швыряю их на стол. Моя цасси, разбуженная резким движением, шипит на пророка, готовясь ударить. 

— Зачем ты здесь, о пророк? Не должен ли ты молиться своей Обманщице вместе с Харраром? 

— Какое дело повелителю воинов до молений жрецов? Хоть ты и служишь сейчас не Юн-Йаммке, но... 

Я сбрасываю его руки со своих плеч, не давая ему договорить. 

— Я служу Юн-Йаммке с рождения, о презренный. Что ты можешь знать об этом? 

— Ничего, о повелитель. Но знаю я ритуалы тех богов, что наслали на тебя твое безумие. 

— Я безумен? 

И снова смешок: 

— Это святое безумие, из тех, что насылают Боги, и тяжко приходится их избранникам. 

— И ты знаешь, что делать с этим, о пророк? 

— Нет, повелитель. Это знают лишь те, кто вкусил объятий Богов, а кто из смертных теперь может похвастаться этим? Но я пришел не для разговоров о Богах. Птица, да будет над ней мир и благоволение Юн-Шано, просит дозволения увидеть Воплощение. 

— Зачем он ей? 

— Кто поймет, о чем думает она? Воплощение готовится стать рабом у дхарияма, вскоре его перевезут туда, где тот, о ком помышляешь ты в снах своих, сможет увидеть его. 

И при этих словах разливается ярость в груди моей. Не меня хочет видеть мой господин, а того, кто падет под ножами жрецов, убитый на глазах Шиммры, да продлится его жизнь до Заката Вселенной. Ярость эта перерастает в ненависть, и цасси, полностью уже разбуженная, и возбужденная от моих эмоций, шипит все громче, начиная песню смерти, излюбленную мою песню на поле боя. Я безумен? Пусть так. 

— Следуй за мной, о пророк, — говорю я, вставая, и радуюсь, завидев отражение удивления в его глазах. 

У покоев, просторных внутренних покоев, отведенных для молений, и для песнопений, и для приношения жертв, и для всего того, что должно свершаться у алтарей, меня ждет Птица. Она неуклюжа и уродлива, а ее слова не похожи на слова детей Создателя, и за одно это я убил бы ее, но благоволит ей Харрар, а значит, будет слушать ее его друг и мой господин. Она склоняется в неаккуратном поклоне, а слова ее похожи на шелест трав под небом одной из планет, сгоревшей не так давно в моей ярости и в моем отчаянии. 

— Повелителю угодно войти внутрь? 

Я не удостаиваю ее ответом. 

В помещении, украшенном на манер миншала из сказания о Йо’Ганде, темно, и улубы ведут свою бесконечную монотонную песнь, и курятся благовония, наполняя белесым дымом мои легкие, они сладки и дурманны, а поэтому я не сразу обращаю внимание на фигуру, застывшую, выгнувшись, в Объятиях Боли. Мне не доводилось видеть Воплощение раньше, и поэтому я удивлен тем, что вижу. Пророк неслышно подходит к алтарю, чтобы зажечь над ним светильник (но лишь любовь — светильник, чей огонь от даматы ни восточной, ни западной, и светит он двоим, отгоняя от них мрак, и злые наветы, и шепоты завистников), и Птица семенит на своих лапках к Объятиям, чтобы дотронуться до пленника, запертого в них, и прокурлыкать что-то успокаивающее. 

Я подхожу ближе, и Объятия, покорные моему жесту, чуть приподнимают Воплощение, так, чтобы его голова оказалось на уровне моей груди. Безучастное лицо, волосы темны и скрывают глаза, что сейчас закрыты. Он обнажен, и кожа его белеет непристойно, не укрытая ни шрамами, ни татуировками. 

— Он и вправду воплощение Убийцы, о Птица? 

— Так говорят жрецы, мой повелитель. 

— Я спрашивал о том, что бормочут жрецы? Ты считаешь его воплощением Юн-Йаммки, господина всех воинов, и хозяина крови их? 

— Я... я считаю его тем, кто изменит будущее Колыбели Богов. 

— И поэтому ты так заботишься о нем, о Птица? 

— Он дорог мне, мой повелитель. Дороже жизни моей, и смерти моей, и славы моей, и бесчестия моего, и неверия моего, и богов моих. 

Воплощение дергается в Объятиях, так, будто понимает последние слова Птицы. Жалкий неверный. И он будет тем, чья смерть усладит взор моего господина? Ярость моя подобна буре, и я усмехаюсь, скалю весело зубы в предвкушении. 

— Значит он дорог тебе, о Птица? — я опускаюсь на одно колено, так чтобы видеть ее глаза, — Тогда приготовься плакать для него. 

Она отшатывается, потрясенная, не верит моим словам. Холодные пальцы пророка обиваются вокруг моего запястья, когда он опускается на колени рядом со мной: 

— Стоит ли тратить свою ярость на беспомощное воплощение, о повелитель? 

— Стоит ли задавать мне столь глупые вопросы, о пророк? 

Он склоняет голову в изъявлении покорности, и, следуя моему жесту, исчезает из помещения вместе с Нездешней Птицей. Теперь остаются лишь улубы, что поют свою монотонную бесконечную песнь, и алтарь, на котором курятся благовония, чей запах сладок и дурманен, и пленник, измученный болью от Объятий, и я, смотрящий на него с вожделением. Но как далеко это вожделение от того, что испытывал я к тому, кому писал послания, сбиваясь постоянно на глупые стихотворные строки, и сладко было бы мне замереть перед ним в Объятиях Боли, и сладко было бы потянуться за поцелуем, выворачивая руки, и стонать ему в губы, если бы он не позволил мне освободиться, и таять от его прикосновений, и кричать от боли и наслаждения, что дарили бы мне он и Объятия. 

Но тот, что был сейчас передо мной, не был одним из детей Создателя, а поэтому не видел он сладости в боли, и наблюдал за мной искоса, стараясь не показывать того, как раздирает тело его острые иглы муки. 

— Веришь ли ты сам, о  _джеедай_ , что являешься Воплощением моего Бога? 

Он вскидывается, услышав знакомое обращение, но тотчас же морщится от слишком резкого движения, а я улыбаюсь увиденному. Я протягиваю руку и дотрагиваюсь до его груди. 

— Знаешь ли ты, о  _джеедай_ , один из способов освободиться от Объятий Боли? 

Когти чертят четыре ярко-красных полосы поперек белой кожи (белее белых облаков, белее гнева, белее крыльев влора его кожа), он дрожит, но с его губ не срывается ни звука. Это хорошо, у него есть гордость, и ее не сломали до меня. 

— Если ты примешь от меня муки, что покажутся Объятиям чрезмерными, то они отпустят тебя. Но знаешь ли ты свой предел, о  _джеедай_? Многие из тех, что называют себя твоими соплеменниками, сходят с ума под ласками Объятий. Таких отдают на съедение нгдинам. 

Я смотрю, как окрашивает его кожу кровь, что льется из ран, а цасси, повинуясь мне, переползает с моего запястья на его плечо, и обвивается вокруг его шеи, поблескивая чешуей. Смогу ли я увидеть страх в его глазах? Но я вообще не вижу его глаз. 

— Ты не ведаешь страха, ты сражаешься с болью. Говорят, твой брат умер там, на Баану Рассе, там, где ты убил королеву воксинов. Он был столь же храбр в сражении, как и ты? 

Он внезапно поднимает голову, обжигая меня взглядом, полным ненависти, и шипит что-то на своем языке. У него карие глаза (коричневые, будто спинки нанг-халов, темнее таны и яснее, чем видения от хора виллипов его глаза). Я улыбаюсь ему и наотмашь бью его по лицу. Он дергается от удара и уже не может сдержать стона от того, как плотно обвили его Объятия Боли. На губах его кровь, и я тянусь собрать ее своими губами. Его кровь пресна на вкус, и он не делает попытки оттолкнуть меня. Возможно, он думает, что на этом все закончится? 

— Пресная, как речи Шиммры, преснее взглядов жрецов и отвратительнее вида Опозоренных кровь твоя. Вправду ли ты Воплощение того, кто однажды разрушил сад Лепщика? 

Он молчит, и по моему знаку Объятия начинают сжиматься. Его дыхание сбивается, и он плотно сжимает губы, чтобы удержаться от стона. 

— Слаб ты, как и все твои сородичи, и удивительно мне. как это Боги дозволили вам так долго жить на Земле Обетованной. Почему ты так слаб? Слабее новорожденного шеркил хла, слабее ударов н’амика, слабее криков тех, кто умирает на алтаре во славу богов, твое тело. Будешь ли ты кричать для меня? 

Он не отвечает на это, а цасси нашептывает ему что-то на ухо, готовая ударить и убить. Моя рука начинает путешествие по его коже от ямки у основания шеи, там заполошно бьется пульс и как соблазнительно представить себе единственный удар, который понадобится, чтобы фонтаном забила яркая и горячая кровь, что преснее речей владыки нам нами. От трепещущего горла начинает свое путешествие моя рука, и следует вниз, туда, где собирается тонкими ручейками пролитая уже кровь. Движение похоже на ласку, но Воплощение не верит мне, пытается отстраниться от жгучего прикосновения, и я довожу руку до его паха, а затем останавливаю движение. 

— Не нужно мне твоего вожделения, хотя желай я его, смог бы я сломать тебя, и господином считал бы меня, и Объятия Боли были бы желанны тебе. И не могу я желать смерти твоей, ибо противно это замыслам того, кто дороже мне чести моей. Чего же мне желать от тебя? Боли твоей и мук твоих? 

Когти впиваются в нежную плоть, и он зажмуривается, чтобы не выдать мне своего состояния, не зная, что уже убил я сотни его соплеменников, и многие, многие так же корчились в Объятиях Боли, и кричали, и извивались, и умирали в муках от моей руки, и что знаю я, как причинить боль телу такого как он. Я отнимаю руку и слизываю с пальцев его кровь, что пресна и багряна, и он несколько мгновений не двигается, а затем выгибает его дугой, и я в первый раз слышу его голос, и о! — как сладки его приглушенные стоны для ушей моих. 

Объятия ослабляют свою жгучую ласку, и он провисает на руках, выворачивая суставы, выламывая кисти рук, и кровь его капает на пол, мешая свой цвет с кровью тех, кто умер здесь до него. А я смотрю — и не могу оторвать взгляда от того, что открывается мне, теперь он хрупок в своей уязвимости, и тем сильнее я жажду впиться ему в глотку, и выпить всю кровь его, и поглотить плоть его, так чтобы даже воспоминания не осталось о нем, и забыл о своем унижении господин мой и повелитель дум моих, чтобы он говорил обо мне с мукой и страстью, и не вспоминал о лживом и слабом Воплощении, заставившем пройти Церемонию Изменения. И если безумен я, то пока есть, кому поплатиться за мое безумие. 

Рядом с Объятиями на стене спит калара, которая внедряет под кожу рабов кусочки кораллов йорик, чтобы росли они, и принимали различную форму, и мучили рабов непрерывно, чтобы легче было наблюдать за ними, чтобы послушными были они, и чтобы молили они Юн-Шано о продлении жалкой жизни их, и у калары шесть тонких ножек, и крепкие жвалы, и панцирь, отливающий нежно-розовым в тусклом свете, а еще у нее острое жало, подобное полой игле, чтобы вводить под кожу рабов кусочки кораллов. Она визжит почти на грани слышимости, и неприятен ее голос, Воплощение смотрит на нее, будто узнавая, и задерживает дыхание, когда лапки насекомого оказываются слишком близко к его коже. 

— Ты знаешь, что это такое, о  _джеедай_ , — произношу с утвердительной интонацией я, — Знаешь ты, какова судьба тех, кто попал под ее жало. Но, гляди, нет у нее кораллов, и не сможет она убить тебя неосторожным движением. 

Я смотрю несколько мгновений ему в глаза, а затем ломаю каларе одну из тонких, многосуставных лап, и та начинает кричать от боли и дергаться в моих пальцах. 

— Зато она сможет выместить на тебе свою ненависть ко мне, — говорю я и бросаю калару на его окровавленную грудь. 

Он извивается под ее жгучими укусами, и я вижу, как из прокушенной губы льется тонкой струйкой кровь. Объятия реагируют на его движения и подтягивают его еще выше, одна из его рук выгибается под немыслимым углом, и он, наконец, кричит, и этот крик — один из самых приятных звуков, что я когда-либо слышал, слаще льстивых воспеваний жрецов и кличей во время битвы его крик, слаще песней улуба и дурманнее того аромата, что вьется дымными колечками с алтаря. Я хватаю его за волосы и пытаюсь поймать его взгляд, но его глаза плотно зажмурены, и слезы текут по лицу, смешиваясь с кровью. Калара визжит все громче, продолжая истязать его тело, и ее вопли ужасны для слуха. Я морщусь, нет, не этого мне нужно от мук Воплощения, и отзываю свою цасси, что послушно обвивается вокруг моего запястья, да так там и остается. 

Воплощение откидывается назад, хоть так пытаясь уйти от укусов калары, и его голова запрокидывается, открывая уязвимое горло, и крик теперь похож на всхлипы. Больно, слишком больно. Я смотрю на него и спрашиваю себя в сердце своем — вот его пожелал ты, его мучений захотел ты, и желание это побудило тебя ослушаться верховного жреца и пойти наперекор чаяниям Птицы? Тогда осталось еще, что он может отдать тебе, что ты можешь забрать, похитить у него, и воистину будет это венцом его мучений. 

Я провожу рукой по своим доспехам, и разбуженные вондуун-крабы нехотя расцепляют свои лапки, и открывают мою кожу, скрытую до времени их панцирями. Молоды еще вондуун-крабы моих доспехов, и нет у них тех отростков и ответвлений, что украшают доспехи господина моего и властителя дум моих, но его доспех из поколения в поколение шел, и благодарны были принимающие его, и как наделся я застать в живых, того, чье имя в момент блаженства не произносимо, в тот миг, когда мне придет черед примерить их. Молоды еще вондуун-крабы моих доспехов, а поэтому быстро пробуждаются они и открывают мою кожу, не защищенную ни светосетью, ни углитхом. 

Доспехи валятся на пол неаккуратной грудой, а я переступаю через них и обхожу Объятия так, оказываясь у Воплощения за спиной. Он все еще в сознании, и пытается повернуть голову так, чтобы видеть меня, но я не даю ему, прижимаюсь к его спине, отвожу волосы от его уха, до крови прикусываю мочку, а затем шепчу еле слышно: 

— Ты пытался убить его, о  _джеедай_ , ты пытался убить того, о ком тоскует душа моя. Неужели ты думаешь, что я смогу забыть это? — так шепчу я, и цасси тихонько вторит моим словам. 

А затем я хватаю калару поперек туловища и сжимаю пальцы. Ее визг становится отчаянным, и слышится еще пару мгновений после того, как с хрустом ломается ее панцирь, и поникают бессильно многосуставные лапки. Я отбрасываю никчемную падаль в сторону и продолжаю шептать Воплощению на ухо то, что он никогда не поймет и не сможет понять, пусть даже он, как Элегос из Домена А’Кла, златоокая игрушка одного из умерших воинов, проведет среди нас долгое время изучая, и повторяя, и стараясь вникнуть в наши ритуалы. 

— Ты пытался убить его, о  _джеедай_ , когда он хотел принести в жертву Убийце твою мать, ты нарушил ход наших празднеств, о  _джеедай_ , ты заставил пройти его еще одну Церемонию Изменения. Он поклялся убить тебя, как поклялся извести весь род твой. Но ушел ты от него, и насмешничала твоя сестра над ним, она ведь Воплощение Обманщицы, так ведь? — и не по сердцу ему пришлось это. Погиб твой брат, о  _джеедай_ , погибло еще много воинов твоего Домена, и все, что ты можешь, это висеть беспомощно в Объятиях Боли и хныкать, как дряхлый п’хиили. Выдержишь ли ты мои ласки, о  _джеедай_ , сможешь ли ты выдержать их? 

И я еще сильнее запрокидываю его голову и смыкаю зубы на его горле, там, где заполошно бьется пульс, выдавая его состояние. Он выдыхает хрипло, опять пытаясь сдержать крик, и я ухмыляюсь в его кожу, зная, что не продлится его решимость долго. А потом я отстраняюсь от него, так, чтобы провести когтями по его спине, чтобы кровь вновь обагрила его кожу, и чтобы мне было что проклинать за пресный вкус. Но, я вновь приникаю к его коже, и вновь поворачиваю его голову к себе, но слезы его не так пресны, слезы его появились позже, чем его кровь, и сладко, сладко мне вылизывать чуть подсохшие дорожки на его лице. 

— Слезы твои хороши, о  _джеедай_ , плакать тебе удается лучше, чем драться. 

И я собираю его кровь в пригоршню, чтобы она послужила смазкой. Он дергается, когда моя рука застывает на его ягодицах, но он уже ничего не в силах сделать, и вот — в третий раз я приникаю к его коже, входя в него, разрывая его на части. Он кричит и бьется в моем захвате, как недавно его пульс бился на кончике моего языка, и я вбиваюсь в него, пытаясь причинить еще боль, будто это можно сделать. В его крики вплетается песнь улубов, и сколь обворожительно звучат они вместе. 

И вот, когда я уже нахожусь на пике своего наслаждения и его отчаяния, он повисает в моих руках, и лишь пару мгновений спустя я понимаю, что Объятия Боли отпустили его, сочтя порог его мук безмерным. Он уже не кричит, он не может уже кричать, и он увлекает меня вниз, и его безвольно распростертое тело принимает мое семя, не могущее зародить новую жизнь, и семя это не на алтарь Юн-Т’Ксиина и Юн-Кааха, а скорее на алтарь Юн-Харлы, проклятой Обманщицы, что манила меня обещанием наслаждения, а подарила лишь ощущение собственной никчемности. И мои когти впиваются в его тело в последний раз, когда я выхожу из него, и пытаюсь успокоить свое дыхание, и придумать, что же мне сказать Харрару и Птице, а наипаче того пророку, чья кровь холодна, а улыбка дерзка. 

Я встаю на ноги, и бездумно провожу пальцами в ласке по моей цасси, Воплощение остается лежать, все же я своем безумии не посмел убить его, хоть и искалечил, и я чувствую, как бьется его сердце, и как он пытается вдохнуть побольше воздуха, что все еще прян и дурманен. И надеваю я свои доспехи, и запираю воспоминания о пережитом (а сладки, сладки были слезы Воплощения, когда он принимал меня) в самом дальнем уголке своего разума, и открываю дверь, и зову Птицу. 

Впархивает она, а за ней торопливо входит пророк, и он застывает на мгновение, видя разоренные Объятия, и Воплощение, и меня, стоящего рядом. Подходит он к Воплощению и опускается рядом с ним на колени, и подносит руку к его щеке в мимолетной ласке: 

— Необходимо ли было это, о повелитель? Что теперь говорить мне верховному жрецу, буде он спросит о состоянии Воплощения? 

Я хмыкаю, какое дело воину до речений и дел жрецов, но не успеваю ничего сказать — внезапно, будто очнувшись и собрав все силы, Воплощение отшвыривает пророка в сторону и рвется ко мне, и лютую ненависть я вижу в его глазах. Я успеваю отшатнуться, и он промахивается, а потом моя цасси взвивается гневной яростью, и я едва могу перехватить ее смертельный выпад, бью наотмашь Воплощение, не сдерживая уже силы, и слышу, как что-то тошнотворно хрустит под моим ударом, и вот Воплощение, сдавшись, падает на колени, не в состоянии драться дальше. Я выдавливаю из себя улыбку, и второй мой удар заставляет его опрокинуться на спину и затихнуть. Вот теперь все. 

Птица припадает к его груди, когда он только успел завоевать ее верность? Пророк поднимается с пола, и смотрит на меня недоуменно, а потом на него с уважением. Закат Миров предвещает это, поистине Закат Миров, если уж мой пророк, тот, в чьих жилах лед вместо крови, живущий ненавистью, питающийся ею, смотрит на неверного с уважением. 

— Он жив? — мой голос звучит спокойно, будто не было здесь внезапной ярости, и будто не показалось мне на какой-то миг, что не преуспею я в своих начинаниях, упав мертвым под его всесокрушающей ненавистью. 

Пророк вновь опускается на колени, и вновь лаской его пальцы пробегают по коже Воплощения, и Птица все же удостаивает меня ответом, хоть плачет тихо, и оплакивает его увечья и мое безумие. 

— Он жив, о повелитель. Но ты был суров к нему. 

— Ну что ж, о Птица, тогда плачь для него. Рыдай для него хорошенько, ибо долог путь к нашему повелителю, и кто знает, что произойдет на пути к нему. 

Я выхожу из помещения, украшенного на манер миншала из сказания о Йо’Ганде, и возвращаюсь к себе, чтобы выгнать оттуда слуг, и броситься на пол, и завыть в голос, ведь все муки Воплощения не заменили мне ни единого взгляда того, о ком грезил я, и о ком были все думы мои. О, болен я им, и усладительна мне эта болезнь, и желанен недуг, страдающий не желает от него избавляться, и больному неприятно выздоравливать. 

Наутро я ждал рассказа пророка и сочинял глупые стихотворные строки, чья участь была — стать мелкими обрывками, и никогда более не явить свое начертание кому-либо из детей Создателя. И вот, открылась дверь, и я услышал легкие шаги, а потом мою шею обвили руки холоднее льда, и стылы были прикосновения, и усмехался я от повторения ситуации. 

— Что ты скажешь мне, о пророк? 

— Плакала всю ночь Нездешняя Птица, о повелитель, рыдала она над телом Воплощения, и горьки были ее слезы, и тяжки ее причитания. Но слезы ее воистину чудодейственны, сказала она мне, что ничего не угрожает жизни Воплощения. 

— Отрадно мне слышать это, о пророк. 

— Но намерена она просить верховного жреца Харрара о том, чтобы как можно быстрее отвезти Воплощение, к твоему господину и повелителю всех воинов, чтобы не повторилась вчерашняя ночь. 

— Пусть не беспокоится она об этом, о пророк, скучны крики неверного, и ничем не лучше он любого из детей Создателя, из тех, что не прошли очередную Церемонию Изменения, не дотронусь я более до него. 

— Отрадно мне слышать это, о повелитель. И еще она просила сказать... 

— И что же она просила сказать, о пророк? 

— Не помнит ничего из случившегося накануне Воплощение Убийцы, забыл _джеедай_ о том, что пришлось вытерпеть ему от твоих рук, и не может он даже помыслить о том, что произошло с ним. 

— Какое мне дело до мыслей его? Иди теперь к Харрару, проси его присутствовать при том, как мои воины отбудут к миру, что неверные зовут Хапес, к нему идем мы, чтобы захватить сестру Воплощения, чтобы смог увидеть я и ее в Объятиях Боли. И если покорятся мне оба Аватара, то будет это знаком того, что благосклонны ко мне многомощные Боги, и что увижу я в глазах того, кто безмерно дорог мне, и любовь, и страсть, и радость при виде меня. Иди же. 

— Воистину, служишь ты не Юн-Йаммке теперь, о повелитель. 

— Воистину, я бы убил тысячу неверных, лишь бы Боги-Любовники прислушались к мои молениям. Ты все еще считаешь меня безумцем, о пророк? 

— Как никогда раньше, о повелитель. 

И он покинул мои покои, и лишь холод напоминал о том, что прошептал он мне на ухо о моем безумии. Я был готов пасти звезды и неподвижные, и движущиеся, но любовь моего повелителя оставалась столь же недосягаемой для меня, как и Колыбель Богов, мудрых, и вечных, и бдящих, а унижение Воплощения было всего лишь грезой, о которой не узнает никто. О Создатель, о Юн-Южин, ты же знаешь, что... 

Что я наслаждаюсь страданием из-за моей любви, из-за мечты моей, и пока длятся дни, я от него не уйду, и если скажут мне: — «ты забудешь любовь к нему», — не будет у меня другого ответа, кроме ярости моей и тихого шипения цасси. 


End file.
